A Christmas Just Like Always
by Jewel1001
Summary: Waking up alone on Christmas Day is enough to make anyone depressed. But, with his loyal guardian and the knocking on the door, perhaps Jaden will realise this Christmas that he isn't alone, and he never will be.


Hazeru - Sorry we haven't been updating much lately. We've been really busy :(

Hera - But we did manage to write this little Christmas fic.

Hazeru - This is our Christmas pressie to all our readers 3

Hera - We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

A Christmas Just Like Always

The twinkling yellow lights that were strung up all around the room created the vague illusion of daylight even though the semi-open curtains made it known that it was still dark outside, the sun not quite daring to rise just yet even though, at seven o' clock, it was technically morning enough for people to be awakening. Those lights were supposed to be switched off at night; it was considered a fire safety hazard to just leave them on overnight with nobody alert. But last night, for whatever reason, the school's only Slifer had forgotten to switch them off.

Sometimes Jaden wondered to himself why he had even bothered to put up the Christmas decorations this year. He was the only person living in the Slifer dorms and therefore the only person around to admire them, and he truly wasn't very interested by them. Not even his friends would see them this year, since they rarely came around anymore.

It wasn't that they had stopped caring about him or wanting to spend time with him, it was simply that he was, purposely, alienating them.

Jaden was all too aware of the fact that he was no longer the person he once was. Or, on the contrary, he was now the person he had truly always been, and had earlier failed to recognise.

He doesn't even know why he is so worried; his friends would almost certainly accept him. They forgave him for what he did in the other dimension and they missed him during the week he was gone. Even the ones who had every right to hate him forever for what he did, more so than the others, - Zane, Jesse, Jim, Axel - had forgiven him.

Jaden didn't believe he deserved that forgiveness. Although he now understood that he was the Supreme King, although he had remembered Yubel and their loving bond, he still felt guilty. Not just because his friends were dragged into the mess he created, but because he created that mess in the first place by not realising his own destiny.

Of course, he tried to not dwell on the past, since it couldn't be changed.

But still, it was because of his past mistakes that he found himself waking up early on Christmas morning – his last Christmas at Duel Academy – all alone.

Last year, he had had a small party with his friends who had remained on the island during their winter break. It had been a comfortable, memorable day.

This year, he already knew, was going to be very different.

Besides the ever present – and undeniably comforting – presence of Yubel inside his mind and Banner's old cat Pharaoh he was the only person in the dorm room. No, he was the only person in the whole dorm. There were no other Slifers now – even Chazz and Blair were gone, the first to the Obelisk dormitory and the latter to the girls' dormitory.

Wincing a little as the cold air of the morning hit his face, Jaden reluctantly slid out of bed; he already knew that, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. He crossed the room in order to turn on the main light and then flicked off the Christmas fairy lights. He then dressed in his usual Slifer uniform – modified since his return to this dimension so that his clothes were more mature to fit in with his more mature look – and headed down to the Slifer cafeteria for a solo Christmas breakfast of fried shrimp.

/

Helping himself to a plate of fried shrimp – a ridiculously large portion for anyone who was not Jaden Yuki – the young man sat down to eat, pulling out his cards to look at them while he ate. Since he was preoccupied, he ate somewhat slower than usual, and even tossed the occasional piece of shrimp onto the floor for Pharaoh to eat, since the cat had predictably followed him downstairs.

While Pharaoh opened his mouth to scoop up a dropped shrimp, the yellow glowing orb that was the lingering spirit of Professor Banner escaped from the prison and floated up to hover next to Jaden.

"Jaden, you might want to take a proper look around" he said knowingly.

Jaden rolled his eyes, certain that the professor would have been smirking at him had he had a mouth to smirk with. The Slifer was already sure there was no danger, so he didn't know what his former teacher was referring to, and his curiosity got the better of him after a few moments.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Look under the tree" Banner said – Jaden could almost see that self-satisfied grin of Banner's – before he willingly returned to the confinement of his cat, leaving Jaden pretty much alone.

Jaden, one eyebrow raised, looked over at the Christmas tree he had set up in the corner of the cafeteria out of pure habit three days ago. It was still that same plastic tree, strung with uneven silver and gold tinsel and multicoloured fairy lights. The red and gold plastic baubles he had hung on the plastic green branches were still in the same places, and the star on top of the tree was still leaning crookedly to the right.

But underneath the tree; that was a different story.

When Jaden had gone to bed the previous night, Christmas Eve, the area beneath the tree's fake branches had been depressingly bare. Now, it was brimming over with presents from various friends. (Many of them – most, more accurately – had this year decided to stay on the island, seeing as it was their last year at Duel Academy).

His heart skipped a beat and a gentle smile crossed his features as Jaden calmly tipped the rest of his breakfast into his mouth – barely chewing before swallowing – and walked over to the tree. He knelt down beside it and picked up the first present that came to hand: a neatly wrapped parcel with a tag attached to it. Jaden turned it over to see the familiar handwriting, and he smiled. Of course; only Alexis would be able to wrap such an awkwardly shaped item so neatly.

He flicked over the tag on the box next to Alexis' gift. This box was wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper, and the tag read: _Dear_ _Jaden, Merry Christmas, from Syrus_. The gift next to it was from Hasselberry, and the one next to that was from Chazz.

With a soft smile, Jaden unwrapped the first few presents. They were all rather predictable gifts but meaningful just the same: a collection of booster packs, a stylish red jacket similar to the Slifer design, a small games console complete with duelling game, and a large box of chocolates.

Jaden buried his nose in the material of the red jacket, hiding a smile. He had such wonderful friends. He hadn't spoken to them properly in weeks and yet they had given him great Christmas presents. He wished now that he'd put in a little more effort. He had not thought about Christmas, but it had occurred to him a few days previous that he had got nobody any presents and some of his friends – especially Syrus – would be upset if he got them nothing. In the end, he'd stocked up on boxes of chocolates, one for each of his friends.

Now, he just smiled. He would have to go find them later to give them their gifts. He had entirely forgotten.

But instead of getting up and running out the door, as he might have done this time last year, he just sat calmly and resumed opening presents.

/

In addition to what he'd already opened, Jaden soon found himself with more booster packs, chocolates and other simple but thoughtful gifts. He also had a pretty expensive and stylish suit from Aster, no doubt a none-too-subtle hint that Jaden needed to obtain more of a broad fashion sense and some pretty embarrassing heart-shaped cookies from Blair.

There was now just one more present which lay unopened. Jaden pulled it out from beneath the tree with a soft sigh; thinking about how much his friends obviously still cared about him was truly heart wrenching to him. He flipped over the sparkly tag on the silver-paper wrapped box and a genuine smile crossed his face.

It read: _Dear Jaden, Happy Christmas. Remember this? Love, Jesse_.

Jaden rolled his eyes. Now he was actually eager to open the gift just so he could see what he was supposed to be remembering. Jesse knew him too well; his curiosity always did have a habit of getting the best of him.

He tore away the silver ribbon and found a plain white box underneath. Frowning slightly in anticipation, he lifted the lid of the box and gently slid to one side the sparkly tissue paper that was covering up whatever gift lay beneath.

And when he saw it, it almost – almost – brought a tear to his eye.

Under the layer of tissue paper was a simple, solid frame encasing a mosaic of pictures. There was one larger picture in the centre, surrounded by four smaller ones.

The four smaller ones all made him smile when he studied them individually. One of him and Syrus at the beach, one of him and Alexis duelling, one of him bullying a disgusted Chazz with Aster's help, and one of him, Hasselberry, Jim and Blair all sitting a picnic bench.

Memories flooded his brain.

That day at the beach when Chazz lost his swimming trunks and Hasselberry buried a snoozing Jim in the sand.

That duel that had taken place while Professor Viper was still on the island, when Alexis had come so very close to finally beating Jaden, but he had managed to win right at the end. They had had a sleepover that night, if he recalled correctly, with him and Alexis and Jesse and Syrus all telling ghost stories.

That prank he and Aster had pulled on Chazz and the teasing that followed, much to the disgust of the 'victim'.

That picnic where Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle had gotten into a massive fight and Jaden and Jesse had spent ten minutes yelling to try and separate them, much to the confusion of everyone else, save for Chazz, who couldn't see spirits and thought the two were shouting at thin air. The same picnic where Axel had chased a monkey into the jungle because it stole his last sandwich.

Yes, Jaden remembered all these things. These pictures were all wonderful.

But the middle picture was his favourite one of them all.

It was a snapshot that Alexis had taken about a week before the school had been transported to the other dimension. Jaden had forgotten all about it.

It was him and Jesse, standing in front of Duel Academy with their arms thrown around each other's shoulders, both of them grinning like idiots, with their heads leant against one another.

A tear finally made its way down Jaden's cheek as he remembered.

This picture was taken the day that Jaden had had his first kiss with Jesse Andersen.

/

Out of everyone that Jaden now neglected to spend time with, he missed Jesse the most. Of course, he missed all his friends, but Jesse was more than a friend. Ever since that day when the two had sat under the setting sun and acted on pure impulse so that their lips met, he had been together with Jesse, who had become more than just a friend. The two shared more than secrets and fun; they shared intimate touches and kisses. They hadn't ever gone too far, but Jaden had never done with anyone else – at least in this lifetime – what he had done with Jesse.

Of course, then he had remembered Yubel.

His relationship with Yubel was understandably different. Yubel was his guardian and his friend, and he loved Yubel with all of his heart. He always had, he always would. But Yubel was not really now his lover.

Jaden was not in love with Yubel. He supposed that, since their love would last through many lifetimes and not end with the death of one or the other, their love was far stronger.

Yes, Jaden did love Yubel. Deeply. But in a different way.

He loved Jesse like a lover. He was _in_ love with him.

This was why he didn't understand his own actions.

Ever since his return to this dimension, Jaden had avoided all his friends to a certain extent, but most of all he had avoided Jesse.

It made no sense. He had had a lengthy discussion with Yubel on the matter, and she had already told him that whatever made him happy was fine with her. She was willing to accept that Jesse was what Jaden wanted so long as Jesse was making him happy. After all, his happiness was all Yubel wanted, and she knew that she already had his eternal love.

Jaden knew that Yubel was okay with it. He knew also that Jesse would come to accept Yubel, too, in time, if given the chance. It may be difficult at first, but ultimately Jaden knew that it could work out.

But he didn't want to let it. And he had no reason for this except for this: he was ashamed.

He still felt guilty that everything Jesse suffered in the other dimension happened because of him.

Now that it was on his mind, Jaden could focus on nothing but his own lingering guilt. Of course, Yubel was alert and quickly reassuring him, but although this helped he still felt subconsciously ashamed that he had been so weak as to let it happen. The only thing that stopped him from falling to blaming himself for everything again right now was Yubel's comforting. He was only happy that he had control over the darker side of himself.

/

It was around half past one in the afternoon when the knock on the door came. Jaden, who had just been about to root around in the fridge for something to have for Christmas dinner, answered the door and instantly froze.

Jesse smiled kindly at him nonetheless and wished him a happy Christmas. Jaden politely returned the greeting and invited his 'friend' in.

It crossed Jaden's mind that, before the whole alternate world incident, he would have thrown himself at the other boy and kissed him passionately. Now, though, he just stepped aside to let Jesse enter, and then the two sat in the cafeteria. The silence that hung in the air was a little awkward, but not as bad as Jaden had initially expected it to be.

After all, it took only a minute or so before Jaden voiced his thanks for Jesse's gift and told him truthfully that the picture was already sitting on the table in Jaden's room. The other boy grinned and said he was glad that Jaden liked it. Now that the slight tension in the atmosphere had been broken, Jaden said that he was just about to have dinner and offered Jesse some.

Jesse grinned and shook his head.

"At Christmas, Jay? No offense, partner, but I've seen your cooking."

Jaden pouted a little but it soon became a grin. He was hardly famous for his cookery.

"Anyway, dinner's actually what I came down to talk to you about. We're all about to have a proper Christmas dinner. Chazz had an actual cook fly in specially. You want to join us?"

Jaden rolled his eyes; typical Chazz.

He nodded eagerly – that food sounded so tempting – but then bit his lip and shook his head.

"I dunno. I have ... stuff to do, y'know?"

"No. I don't know. In fact, I just don't believe you" Jesse challenged, folding his arms. "Jaden, you've been avoiding everyone ever since you got back. What's the deal?"

"Jesse ..."

"Look, if you want to leave everyone else out in the cold, you can do what you want, Jay. But I'm not having it. We've got something special, Jaden." A pause. "Or at least, we used to."

"Jesse, look ..."

"_You_ look!"

Jaden stopped and stared at the man who he knew all too well he was still in love with. Judging by this performance, Jesse was still very much infatuated with him as well. And this was enough to make Jaden feel worse than he already did. Clearly Jesse was ready to confront him, prepared to force Jaden to own up if he had to.

Well, Jaden could play that game as well.

He allowed his eyes to change from their natural brown to the duo-coloured green and orange that came from Yubel. Then he focused his more knowing gaze on Jesse.

"This is why. This is what I am now."

No reply was forthcoming. Jesse just stared at him, his expression a mix of horror, wonder and confusion. And hidden underneath all these was burning love.

The two sat in a heavy, uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was only for about forty five seconds.

And then Jesse stood up, Jaden copying the action just so the other couldn't seem at all threatening.

Jesse walked over and touched Jaden's shoulder. He looked deep into his eyes; colder than Jaden's natural brown and sort of intimidating. Then again, perhaps that was only because Jesse knew full well where they had come from. Obviously Yubel was part of Jaden.

He had wondered what had become of her. Jaden had only said she wouldn't cause any more trouble. He had been unnecessarily vague about the details, leading Jesse, along with all Jaden's friends, to believe that the brunette was indeed hiding something.

But to hear that Yubel was somehow connected to Jaden...

It was a surprise, or more accurately a complete shock, but Jesse understood that this was something Jaden was hesitant about telling them.

Now, things were beginning to fall into place. Jesse still didn't understand, but he was at least beginning to.

Jaden stared at him for a few moments before raising one eyebrow in confusion when Jesse's free hand took one of his and squeezed it lightly.

"You're still you" Jesse whispered.

And for once, Jaden was speechless. He tried to look more deeply into Jesse's eyes, tried to read what might be going on inside his mind, but all he could find was pure honesty. There were, if he looked even closer, lingering traces of surprise, but not in such a quantity that it overruled Jesse's acceptance of the situation. Jaden had expected his friends to take their own time, if he ever did let them know what had truly become of Yubel, to accept it. He had expected that Jesse would have the most trouble, all events considered.

So now that Jesse was truly accepting of the situation, Jaden was stunned. He had so much he wanted to say and so many questions to ask – some put to Jesse, others to himself, and others still to Yubel – but right now he couldn't. All he could do was nod.

And that was all the signal Jesse needed to lean in and kiss the unsuspecting brunette on the lips, for the first time in what felt like forever, dominating him easily due to Jaden's surprise – although Jaden quickly remedied this.

Recently, he had liked to be a little more in control than he had before. It was interesting, to say the least, to think on how this might affect his and Jesse's relationship.

When the two broke apart, Jesse smiled softly, vaguely relieved that Jaden's own brown eyes were back.

Their relationship might not be back to the way it was prior to their alternate dimension adventure, but it was on the mend. They both realised that they had missed this, missed each other and what they had created together beforehand.

Jesse let his fingers close around Jaden's hands, tentative but at the same time confident.

"We should probably head on up to the blue dorm. They're all pretty hungry and I don't think they're gonna want to wait long for us" he said, tugging Jaden across the cafeteria by the hand.

It was only once they were already out the door that Jaden gasped a little and tried to pull Jesse in the opposite direction.

"I forgot everyone's presents!" he complained.

But Jesse just smiled.

"You've got them all a much better present anyway, Jaden" he said, continuing when the other looked at him strangely. "Just come and join in. Have fun. That's the best Christmas present you can give us, Jay. Yourself."

And although Jaden still felt a little guilty at having left all the chocolates in the kitchen cupboard back in the Slifer dorm, he smiled and the two continued their walk to the Obelisk dormitory.

Jesse was right. The best gift he could give them was himself, the way he really was. He wasn't supposed to be moping around in his dorm all by himself, he was supposed to be out with his friends, having fun on Christmas Day and eating a good dinner and laughing.

The chocolates could be given out the next day. And he'd wait for another day to reveal to the rest of his friends that he had become one with Yubel. He'd wait for the next day to give Jesse a more in depth story.

There were still many unsettled issues and many unanswered questions that couldn't be neglected forever. Sooner or later, Jaden would have to come clean about many things.

But for now, he'd just go with the one he loved, enjoy his company and the company of their friends, and celebrate Christmas just like always: joyfully.

Hazeru - Hope that was okay. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Hera - No flames. Please review! :)


End file.
